


Mungkin Minggu nanti.

by mediocrally



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrally/pseuds/mediocrally
Summary: Seokmin dibuat bingung by none other than Mingyu. Mungkinkah sebuah ketidaksengajaan? Atau sudah terencana?#not good with tags so I'll add them as it goes by!
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Selasa pagi.

Selasa itu, merupakan satu Selasa yang sepi. Tak terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa kafe di tempat ia bekerja itu akan sepi dan kosong. Alisnya terangkat satu, matanya menelusuri ruangan luas tersebut sembari menerawang jauh keluar ruangan, bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada yang datang. Ia pikir, kafe akan ramai, berhubung Selasa masih awal minggu. Bosan, melamunlah ia di balik kasir. Pagi ini, ia menyuguhkan dirinya segelas americano, dan sekarang adrenalinnya berpacu. Ia menghela nafas, dan jatuh berjongkok, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di antara kedua lengannya.

Begitu, sampai ia mendengar ketukan di meja dan sebuah “halo”.

Kepalanya sontak terangkat dan otomatis berdiri, refleknya berkata bahwa ada pelanggan, dan dia selalu suka pelanggan. Senyumnya selalu terpasang, dan sudah terpasang ketika ia melihat pelanggan di depannya. Sosok di depannya hanya tertawa kecil melihat pegawai yang terlihat hiperaktif ini.

“Selamat siang! Mau pesan apa?”

“Latte ya.”

“Panas dingin?”

Maksud hati ingin bertanya panas atau dingin, apa daya yang masuk ke otak pelanggannya bukan yang ia maksud.

“Maaf?”

Alisnya terangkat satu, badannya condong ke depan dengan telinga mengarah ke sang pegawai, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sang pegawai, bukannya menjelaskan, malah benar-benar panas dingin melihat pelanggannya yang satu ini.

“Maksud saya, latte yang panas atau dingin?”

Sang pegawai menarik nafas setelah berhasil menjabarkan perkataannya sendiri dengan berbagai macam gestur tangan, sedangkan sang pelanggan hanya bisa menertawakan laku pegawai di depannya. Lucu, batinnya.

“Oh, yang panas saja ya.”

“Oke, atas nama siapa?”

“Mingyu.”

Sang pegawai yang memakai name tag bertuliskan Seokmin terdiam, tangannya sudah memegang spidol di samping gelas. Alisnya bertaut, memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh kepada pelanggannya, tidak yakin apakah ini sebuah lelucon atau bukan. Semakin bingung, akhirnya Seokmin menuliskan apa yang didengarnya. Minggu. Ia beralih ke 'Minggu' untuk menyelesaikan transaksinya. Tersenyum kepada satu sama lain, sang pelanggan mengambil tempat di salah satu meja di dekat kasir. Seokmin terus memandang ke arah si 'Minggu', bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang ditipu dalam sebuah acara TV, mengingat kondisi kafe yang sangat sepi pula. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya, merasa gelisah dan tidak aman. Setelah ia selesai dengan kopinya pun, ia ragu bagaimana memanggilnya.

“Hei, kopimu sudah selesai.”

Si 'Minggu' mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan menuju Seokmin dan kopinya. Tangan Seokmin melipat di depan dadanya, dan bertumpu pada meja, mengawasi gerak-gerik 'Minggu'. Yang diperhatikan segera menyesap kopinya, lalu mengangguk pelan, sebelum menoleh kepada Seokmin. Mata Seokmin masih melekat pada wajah 'Minggu', masih mencari kejanggalan, berharap dia mengaku.

“Jangan kelamaan ngeliatin saya. Nanti naksir.”

Ia melangkah menuju pintu sembari menyesap kopi di tangannya, terlihat seringai kecil terpampang di wajahnya. Mata Seokmin membulat ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beraninya orang itu, pikirnya. Alisnya tertaut saat ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak gelisah, tidak pula salah tingkah. Ia hanya kebingungan. Duduklah ia di lantai yang dingin, berharap cemas agar si 'Minggu' tidak datang lagi.

Seokmin mungkin bisa gila andai 'Minggu' datang terus-menerus dengan rutinitas kopi dan kalimat manisnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i will update slowly waah :( thanks for reading <3


	2. Selasa siang.

“Gimana?”

Visualisasinya, seorang lelaki yang bertumpu tangan di atas meja kasir, sedangkan sosok di balik meja kasir tersebut hanya bertumpu kedua sikunya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan lebarnya yang bertaut.

“Maksudmu apa, Soonyoung?”

Yang dipanggil Soonyoung hanya berdecak. Tangannya berpindah ke depan dadanya, berlipat. Matanya menyipit, alisnya terangkat sebelah, seolah tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan temannya.

“Siapa yang membuatmu segini malunya?”

Seokmin merinding mendengarnya. Betul, siapa? Dan mengapa? Mengapa dia merasa malu? Apa yang membuatnya bertumpu tangan di atas meja kasir sekarang? Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya satu ini. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri disitu, tapi Seokmin tak kunjung bercerita. Akhirnya Seokmin kembali berdiri, matanya membesar dan senyumnya aneh, sembari tertawa.

“Tadi, ada pelanggan aneh.”

Mata Soonyoung melebar, tangannya menggebrak meja.

“Siapa namanya? Ngapain dia?”

“Namanya 'Minggu'? Sepertinya? Dia menggodaku?”

Hening.

Hanya ada hening. Mata Soonyoung terpejam, jarinya memijat pelipis. Heran ia melihat tingkah lelaki di depannya ini. Seokmin selalu menjadi sosok pemicu kesenangan di sekitarnya. Jarang, jarang sekali ia merengut atau marah di depan umum, terlebih malu. Rasa malu itu seperti, tidak tertulis di kamusnya, di kamus seorang Seokmin.

“Oke, pertama, namanya Minggu? Nama macam apa itu? Kedua, menggoda? Ada juga orang yang mau menggodamu? Ketiga, apa, secara spesifik, yang dia lakukan padamu?”

Sejujurnya, Soonyoung berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Lucu saja, melihat temannya kehilangan kata-kata untuk dilontarkan ketika biasanya ialah yang terlihat paling cerdas dalam hal berkata-kata. Namun ia juga penasaran. Seseorang? Membuat Seokmin malu? Seorang Seokmin? Soonyoung ingin tahu, seberapa indah orang ini.

“Iya, namanya Minggu. Ternyata ada. Dia bilang, jangan terlalu lama menatap, nanti naksir.”

Seokmin frustasi. Mengapa pula otaknya memutuskan untuk menayangkan reka adegan di saat-saat seperti ini? Menggelikan, pikirnya. Seokmin selalu menjadi badut dalam setiap kegiatan. Spesifiknya, dia tidak diam. Dia membuat orang tertawa, layaknya itu merupakan pekerjaan wajibnya. Tepat, itulah yang membuat Seokmin kebingungan. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang akan mencoba menggoda seorang 'badut'.

“Seokmin, aku harus pergi. Bosku sudah meraung-raung. Aku berdoa, semoga Minggu datang lagi nanti sore atau malam. Supaya kau makin gila. Semoga beruntung.”

Soonyoung mengetuk meja dua kali, sebelum berlalu dengan lambaian tangannya, meninggalkan Seokmin yang membeku mendengar harapan Soonyoung. Bagaimana kalau dia datang lagi? Setelah hari Selasa yang sibuk menaungi? Seokmin membayangkan wajah Minggu yang kelelahan, matanya berusaha terbuka dengan kantung mata yang menebal. Kemejanya yang kusut dan sedikit mengekspos tulang selangkanya yang tajam dan dalam. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan akibat sapuan tangannya setiap kali ia merasa frustasi.

Seokmin menghela nafas panjang, merasa benar-benar gila sekarang. Inikah namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak, tidak, pikirnya. Tidak mungkin. Namun, setiap waktu luang yang ia punya, ia habiskan dengan figur Minggu di benaknya. Seokmin terhenti, teringat kepada detil pujaannya yang ia lupakan.

Apakah namanya benar-benar Minggu?


End file.
